


Benny's Surprise

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Lots of it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shapeshifting, Smut, Top!Cas, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolves, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!benny, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, bottom!benny, i mean does it count?, omega!dean, some mild bestiality, top!dean, turned Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Benny's in love with his two best friends, but would never do anything to break them up from each other. He has no idea they want him in return, and are only holding back because of their secret.When a rogue shifter bites Benny and he gets turned, Cas and Dean come to his rescue and he finds out becoming a shifter may be more of a blessing than a curse.





	Benny's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Were-Creatures square on my bingo card. I had Zummar help me pick a ship and then next thing i knew, i had almost 9k words. it really ran away from me.  
> Thank you's also to deadlykittenkay for content beta :D 
> 
> After this, only 3 squares left!
> 
> Clarifications about the Bestiality tag at the end.
> 
> Mostly Benny's POV but a shift once in a while
> 
> *EDIT! 2/22/18* ARTWORK BY [ PURGATORY-JAR!!!!](https://purgatory-jar.tumblr.com/)  
> Isn't it WONDERFUL??????? *dies*

“Benny, man, what’s up? You’re all jittery and shit,” Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

Benny’s head shot up, taking in the couple on the couch. Dean and Castiel were always joined at the hip and Benny had long since given up any hope of being a part of that a long time ago. First it had been Dean only, Cas having rubbed Benny the wrong way at first, and he’d had no idea why. But after years of friendship and close quarters with Cas, Benny had not only grudgingly conceded that Cas was okay, but had eventually upgraded that to pretty cool before falling in love with the other man.

In love with both his best friends. Sure if that wasn’t a recipe for disaster.

“Nothing, just restless I guess,” Benny said gruffly. “I’m gonna go.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Cas asked, concern in his eyes.

Benny managed a small smile. “Same as usual. I’ll see you both tomorrow – “

“Uh, better make that Monday,” Dean chuckled a little uneasily. “Me and Cas got a hot weekend planned.”

“All right brother, see you at work then. Later, Cas.” Benny gave a small salute, grabbed his hat and coat and took off. Benny couldn’t help but think that his friends were relieved that he took off early, giving them an early start to their ‘hot weekend’. He tried not to be jealous as he shut the door behind him.

Dean and Cas stared after their friend in silence for a good few minutes, not actually getting overly friendly with each other as Benny had expected.

“I think Benny’s lonely,” Dean said slowly.

“Do you think being around us hurts? Are we being selfish keeping him as close as we do?” Cas asked.

Dean winced. “I hope not. I really like Benny.”

“So do I,” Castiel said slowly. “I’ve sometimes wondered…”

“Have you? If I’m being honest, so have I. But I don’t think Benny would be interested in both of us.”

“Even if he was, we couldn’t. Not when we’re…” Cas didn’t have to say it.  It was a burden he and Dean had learned to share together a long time ago. And truthfully, despite the dangers, there were some perks as well.

“Yeah…” Dean sighed. “Speaking of, you ready?”

Cas nodded. “Though I guess it’s a good thing Benny left early. I’m already feeling the itch, and it’s hard to keep a secret like this from such a good friend. I hate it.” Cas stood with a sigh, pulling Dean to his feet.

“Me too,” Dean agreed as he followed Cas down into the basement.

* * *

 

Benny woke in the woods with a pounding head and a half-healed bite on his arm that had definitely not been there the day before and no clear memory of whatever had happened. Panicking, he did the first thing he could think of.

He called Dean.

The phone rang longer than he wished in his current state. It didn’t even occur to him what he might have been interrupting. When Dean’s morning rough voice answered, Benny melted in relief.

“Oh, thank god,” he breathed.

“Benny? What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know – I mean, I don’t remember. I was attacked. Dean, I’ve been bit!” Benny was breathing hard now. He’d been bit. Could have been a dog…or a shifter. They were out there, everyone knew it. Hidden in plain sight. Odds were, you knew one, even if you didn’t _know_ you knew one. Benny had never much cared before, despite the prejudices against were-creatures which were prevalent in society. Live and let live, right? Only, the only time you really heard about one was when a shifter went rogue. The aftermath was never pretty. “What…what do I do? What if…?”

“Benny, where are you? Cas and I’ll come get you, okay?” Dean’s voice, his words, soothed him some and he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“I’m not sure.” Benny turned in a circle, but all he could see were trees. There was one path and not even any sounds of civilization. “Shit, I don’t have any idea where I am.” The panic rose again but he shoved it down.

At least he thought he had.

“Benny, calm down. We’re already on our way.” Dean’s voice had given way to Cas’s and Benny had no idea when that had happened or how long Cas must have been talking to him. Faintly, he could hear the roar of the Impala over the phone and he clutched at that lifeline. Cas and Dean were on their way. Except he still had no idea where he was…

“How are you two gonna find me?” Benny bit out. He slumped down against a tree trunk and rubbed at his eyes. “If I can’t even tell ya where I am, how can you find me?” Benny looked down at the bite on his arm and looked away again, his stomach growing queasy.

What if it had been a rogue shifter and not a feral dog? It was against the law to bite and change someone without permission, and Benny sure as hell hadn’t given permission. What if the shifter was still here? If they were immoral enough to bite the unwilling, what else would this shifter be up for? Was Benny’s life in danger?

“Benny!”

Benny jolted and focused on the phone again. Cas’s voice held a measure of worry and annoyance. How many times had the man tried to get his attention?

“Yeah, I’m here…” Benny rubbed at his eyes again.

“Okay, you were walking home when you left us last night, right?” Cas asked. Benny could barely hear the rumble of Dean’s voice over the engine, but couldn’t make out any words.

“Yeah, yeah I was. But I don’t recognize where I am.” Benny swallowed. How many years had he been walking these paths? Shouldn’t he know them like the back of his hand? Sure. In pure daylight. But it was predawn. Everything looked different now. Also, he supposed it could be one of the trails less traveled. That certainly wouldn’t help. Fuck, why was he walking at night by himself? He should know better, especially this close to a full moon. But he’d always considered himself sort of untouchable. He knew few guys as big as him. God, he was so _stupid!_

“That’s okay. It gives us a starting point. We know your usual route, so that’s where we’ll start. Are you on a path?” Cas’s calm voice helped and Benny nodded. Then remembered Cas couldn’t see that.

“Um, yeah, sure am.” Benny stood up and walked down the trail a little ways, peering to the sides and checking the trees. Finally, he spotted it. “Yellow sign. Says R9 on it.”

“Great…all the trails around there are marked, so I’ll just pull us up a map. We’ll be there before you know it,” Cas assured him. Cas continued to talk over Dean’s phone, presumably using his own to find the map. Occasionally Benny could hear Dean. Even without words, just hearing them kept him from panicking worse.

“I don’t recognize this trail but I could use it – “

“No. Stay put,” Dean yelled. “It’ll be easier for us to find you if you’re not running around some weird back trail. Who knows where you’d wind up. And we could pass each other if you do that. I don’t feel like playing tag in the middle of the woods all day.”

Reluctantly, Benny agreed. He couldn’t help but pace, though. Back and forth. Forth and back. Back and forth. Then suddenly, he realized he couldn’t hear anything. Benny pulled his phone away from his ear and noticed his screen was black.

Shit. He’d run out of juice.

* * *

 

Dean parked the Impala on the outside of the park seconds after Benny’s call dropped. Cas handed Dean back his phone and staring down at the map, he hummed. “Looks like he’s pretty far in there. I think he was chased.”

“Fuck. We’ll have to tell Bobby there’s another rogue out there. What the hell do they think they’re _doing?_ They’re just making people _afraid_ of us,” Dean growled, shoving the door open and stepping out. Cas followed suit.

“I’ll never understand it either. What do you think? Two feet or four? It’ll be faster if we shift,” Cas pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to freak Benny out any more than he already is. We better arrive on two feet. We can still use our noses, they just won’t be as good as they could be. Still stronger than a normal human but…it’ll work. And anyway, that’s okay, ‘cause you’ve got the map.” Dean looked over Cas’s shoulder to look at said map. He looked at the trailhead and compared it to the map. “Okay so if we’re here, then…we just follow this trail until we hit the blue marker and make a right, then down that one till we hit the yellow one.”

“Then we’ll use our noses.” Cas put his phone away.

“Race ya!” Dean shouted, taking off down the trail. Cas shook his head with a chuckle and a sigh, but followed after. Despite his words, Dean wasn’t running full out. The both of them jogged easily, not even breathing hard, as they kept an eye out for the trail marker. They passed others, including unmarked ones, and they thanked their lucky stars Benny had at least managed to stay on one of the marked paths.

“Those are new,” Cas murmured while their feet pushed on. “Otherwise, there’d be some kind of marking. They’re not on the map either. Who do you think made them?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. We’ll tell Bobby and he’ll tell Rufus and Garth and they’ll take care of it. Woods patrol and Rogue Shifter wrangling is _not_ our job, remember?” Dean answered shortly.

Cas snorted. “That’s true. I think the last time we tried to help, Rufus just begged us _not_ too.”

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault you kept distracting me. Besides, I’m not into all that outdoorsy shit.”

“You are such a city wolf.”

“Still better than most humans, babe,” Dean said with a snort.

“That’s not saying much.” Cas stopped and tilted his head. “Do you hear that?”

Dean slowed to a stop and listened, shaking his head. “Nah, you’ve got sharper ears than I do. Always have. What’s up?”

“This way,” Cas said, plunging off the trail. Dean shouted a protest but followed after, cursing as underbrush caught on his jeans. It wasn’t as easy to run when they weren’t on the trail, but Cas picked up speed, caught by some sort of urgency. And if Cas thought it was important… _shit_. Dean put on a burst of speed and caught up. They hit another trail, this time the blue marker they’d been looking for, and Cas turned. Without tripping hazards, the two of them kicked up the speed another notch and soon Dean could hear it. Snarling and shouting.

He recognized the voice doing the shouting.

It was Benny. How the hell Cas had heard that two trails back, Dean didn’t know and wasn’t going to question it. Without needing to look to see if Cas did the same, Dean shifted down. His clothes melting with him.

Bobby couldn’t ever give Dean a reasonable explanation for how that worked, it was just one of those things Dean was grateful for.

Together, Cas and Dean rounded the curve of the trail to find Benny holding off two scraggly, wiry looking wolves. He’d found himself a thick branch somewhere and he was wielding it to fairly good effect. Good, Dean thought in relief. He knew Benny wasn’t a pushover, but not a lot of humans could have a standoff with a wolf. He’d held out long enough for Dean and Cas to get there.

Now it was their turn.

With twin angry growls, Dean and Cas fell upon the strange wolves, ripping their attention away from Benny. The strange wolves fought dirty, but despite the fact that Dean and Cas had been banned from Woods Patrol, they were better. Because Cas and Dean were mates, if one of them got into a fight or – god forbid – got hurt, the other saw red and became harder to control.

Today felt no different.

Benny’d been chased and he’d been bit and odds were, these were the same rogue wolves back again to harass their friend some more, maybe doing worse. He was their best friend, always with a hint of the potential for something bigger, more encompassing, something that included all three of them.

If Dean or Cas had had any doubts about that before, as their instincts took over the doubts disappeared.

And when a third wolf joined at their side, they didn’t stop to wonder who it was – the smell of Benny was strong and clear.

Soon, the other two shifters fled. Cas wanted to give chase, but Dean held him back. Literally. Regaining his senses first, Dean shifted and grabbed the darker wolf with the vivid blue eyes into a hug. “Stop, Cas! It’s over. We need to check Benny, make sure he’s not hurt.”

Cas changed back in Dean’s arms and slumped against him for a brief second. “Of course, you’re right.” He leaped up and spun about to face the last wolf. This one was fluffier than Cas or Dean but still big and strong and it watched them warily.

The wolf shifted on its feet, with salt and pepper fur, and just looked at them. Castiel squinted over at the beautiful, uneasy wolf. “Dean, I think Benny’s stuck.”

Dean rubbed at this forehead and down the bridge of his nose, pinching it. “Of course he is. Why don’t you send out an alert on those rogues while I talk to him?” Cas nodded and Dean let go as Cas stepped away, pulling his phone out. Dean sighed and dropped to a crouch, looking at Benny. “Okay, man. So uh, I guess we need to talk, yeah?” Dean almost laughed at the wary nod from the wolf who at least had decided to relax into a sitting position. That was progress.

Dean pointed over at Cas and then himself. “You don’t gotta be afraid of us, okay? We’re still Dean and Cas, Cas and Dean. Same two guys you been friends with for the last, what is it, decade now? You probably got a lot of damn questions and we can answer ‘em for ya, but it’d be better to get back home to do that. It'll be a lot more comfortable while we wait for you to shift back. What do ya say?”

The wolf huffed and glared before rolling his eyes. Dean beamed back at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He turned around, “Yo, Cas! Ready to get outta here?”

“Definitely. I gave Garth the marker. Him and Rufus and whoever else they decide to bring can take it on from there.”

Fairly soon, after a little bit of coaxing, the three of them found themselves back at Dean and Cas’s place. “No offense, Benny, but our place is equipped for the full moon, and it’ll probably take a little while to…well…get you back to normal.” Dean shrugged.

Unlocking the house, Cas led the way in, padding over to the open basement door and gesturing in. Dean bounded down the stairs and Benny hesitated at the top. “It’s perfectly safe, I assure you. It’s not whatever dungeon or cage you might be imagining. There’s a lot of misconceptions about shifters and we’re gonna clear them up for you, all right?”

Cas followed Benny down the stairs, watching him carefully as the man learned to navigate on four feet instead of two. Cas had found stairs fairly tricky himself after his first shift and that was when he was much younger and adapted to change easier. At the bottom of the stairs, Cas took in the basement proudly. Him and Dean had done a lot of work on it over the years. It had a comfortable and particularly large nest in which Dean was currently lounging, and a fridge in the corner with the raw meats they craved. The rest of the floor was covered in an easily washable spongy mat that felt quite bouncy under their feet and paws, making it hard to believe that there could be cement under it.

The room had personal touches too, like the rest of the house, but usually things that pertained only to shifter society, things they didn’t want to keep on display for the average, uneducated, superstitious joe.

Sitting down beside Dean, his mate curling into him with a hum, Cas patted the nest, inviting Benny in. Carefully, wary of his claws, Benny did.

“You probably got a _lot_ of questions. Which sucks, cause, you can’t ask ’em. So we’ll just go over some of the basics and once you’re back to normal – which should happen anytime now - you can ask us anything you were confused about,” Dean said.

“Before we start, I’m hungry,” Cas said. “Should we eat first? Or would you prefer answers first?” He looked over at Benny, then back at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “We could always talk _and_ eat.”

“Point. You start, I’ll grab us all something.” Cas stood back up and left the nest for the fridge.

“Okay, so first off…most shifters aren’t dangerous. They’re like regular people. Live, work, eat and sleep. They just have a few extra senses, are a little stronger, sure. And yeah, once a month, if you’re a city wolf like us, you have a stronger than normal urge to um…wolf out. Like, you’re denying yourself by living as a human, so even the little things you can do, it’s just not enough.” Dean shrugged in a ‘what can you do gesture’ and moved on.

“Now, normally, Cas and I would still be curled up in this nest – which is downstairs to be away from prying eyes because it’s more dangerous for _us_ if people know what we are – as our wolves. We…indulge ourselves in various ways that we don’t or can’t do on a regular basis. For the next few days we’re rarely human. We’re constantly touching. And we eat only raw meat. That kind of thing.”

Cas returned to the edge of the nest with a couple of plates loaded with the raw meat Dean had alluded too. Dean joined him and they sat on the edge of the nest, there being no chairs down in the basement, and each picked up a chunk of meat and bit in. Cas’s eyes closed and he groaned around his mouthful. Dean smirked and winked, then looked back at Benny. “C’mon man. This shifting thing burns a lot of calories. You’re gonna wanna eat up.”

There was only the sound of chewing and contented little growls for a couple of minutes before Dean started talking again. Cas shook his head fondly at the sight of his mate talking with his mouth full, but didn’t stop him.

“So, like, it’s not like the movies, okay? We don’t become uncontrollable monsters at the turn of the full moon, desperate to run, bite, maim and kill. First off, just, no.” Dean and Cas both shuddered.

“Run, we might do, but all the rest of that, no. Some of us do go hunting, but not in the city, and not humans. That’s just disgusting.” Benny watched Cas and Dean both shudder again. “We’re not cannibals no matter which form we’re in. The craving for raw meat has nothing to do with a desire to kill and can easily be settled by a trip to the meat market. Those that do…well, humans and shifters alike have bad eggs.”

Dean nodded. “So, um, we can change any time we want to – with practice. The full moon just makes it…easier for us. Normally. You’re new so…but it’ll become easier, I promise. And unless you’re an ass, you don’t run around biting people to change them. Those guys give us a bad name. Some of them make sure _only_ to do it around the full moon to perpetuate the myths. Friggin’ jackasses,” Dean muttered and tore off another chunk of meat, chewing it.

“We’re actually a very close-knit society,” Cas continued, eating his meat a little more daintily than Dean. “Having a pack is very important to our mental wellbeing. Usually, those monthly urges will actually mean quality bonding time, as whole families and packs gather in one place as wolves.” Cas gestured at the room and Benny paused to look around again. “Our place is big enough to host a few folks, so we have done so a few times. You’re kind of lucky that we weren’t doing that this month. We’d uh,” Cas blushed and looked at Dean, then away. “We’d kinda had something else planned.”

Dean perked up. “Dude! We should totally ask him if he’d –“

“No, Dean. This is not an appropriate time to bring that up.” Cas shot Dean a look that would have had Benny chuckling if he’d been human. Instead, he huffed out an amused puff of air and had to settle for that.

“But Caaaaass…..” Dean whined.

“No. We’re not bringing it up. Dean, we can’t spring this on him on top of everything else. It has nothing to do with what he needs to know and that’s what we should be focusing on,” Cas admonished gently.

“Bring what up?” Benny’s drawl cut in. They turned in surprise to see that Benny had shifted back.

“Hey! You’re back! Awesome!” Dean grinned. “How’d you like being a wolf? It’s a little weird at first -at least, I’m told it is. It was never weird for me. But I’ve heard newbies say it was weird, but once you get used to it, it’s pretty damn awesome. Am I right?”

“Well, cher, I’m really not sure just yet. Still kinda adjusting over here,” Benny sighed.

“Let me see the bite,” Cas pushed up and leaned over, careful not to touch Benny’s arm with bloody fingers. Benny held out his arm and held a breath.

“It’s healing nicely. Looks like you’ve got a higher than usual healing factor,” Cas said with satisfaction and relief, leaning back.

“Shit, I wish _I_ did,” Dean grumbled.

“Yer jealous of me?” Benny said incredulously.

“Duh! You’re, like, an X-man! You’ve got Wolverine's healing factor! Man, that’s just so cool!” Dean exclaimed. Cas rolled his eyes. “I mean, first you’re handsome, and smart and one of the best friends Cas and I have ever had - and _damn_ can you cook - but now you’re also a really good-looking wolf _and_ you’ve got healing powers? How could I _not_ be jealous?”

Benny chuckled uneasily and glanced over at Castiel. “You might wanna ease up there, brother, or you might make _Cas_ jealous with all that praise.”

“I don’t mind it,” Cas said, standing up to go and wash his hands at the low sink in the corner by the fridge. He came back and settled in beside Dean once more. “Now, questions. Ask away.”

Benny blinked. “Uhm…how long have you both been…” he waved his hands at them.

“Me? All my life. Not all were’s are bitten, you know. Most of us are born, so my whole family have been shifters longer than we can remember. Have you heard of the secondary genders? I’m one of the rare ones – an Omega – which isn’t _technically_ rare except that I’m also male. Cas is an Alpha. Means we’re a perfect match,” Dean said, looking at Cas with a grin.

Cas nodded, leaning into Dean, Benny noting that they took every opportunity to touch each other – not even in a sexual way, just, holding hands, thighs touching, hooking a chin over the other's shoulder. It was all the things they normally did around company, but ramped up a notch. More prevalent or obvious.

While Benny stared, Cas began to talk. “I was turned, back when I was 16. Came as quite a surprise to me, as you can now relate. I was lucky enough to be found by Bobby and taken in by the Winchesters. My…family wasn’t so accepting of what had happened to me. The shifter who bit me was hunted down and bound. When I was bit, I became an Alpha, as Dean said. I think you are too, though you’re still settling into your skin, which is why you briefly got stuck.”

“But what does that mean, Alpha and Omega?” Benny asked, confusion evident.

“Hmm…that’s a little harder. Stereotypically, Alpha’s are the heads of the pack. Bigger, stronger, more aggressive, while Omega’s are smaller, weaker than Alpha’s but still stronger than humans, and meeker. But that’s a lot of bullshit, as evidenced by present company. Mostly the differences are, erm, sexual and reproductive in nature.” Cas blushed.

“Which we would be more than willing to sho- Ow! Fuck, Cas, that hurt!” Dean rubbed at his side where Castiel had elbowed him.

Glaring at Dean, Cas spoke with a growl. “I told you. Not now. Benny’s already been thrown into the deep end. He doesn’t need us adding more water.”

“Benny would like to decide that for himself. What’s going on?” Benny pushed. One day, his curiosity would likely get him into trouble. But considering the amount of trouble he’d already gotten into this day, he found he really didn’t care.

Dean smirked at Cas and turned to Benny. “Look man, we didn’t want to hide what we were from you, right? And seriously, it was the only thing holding us back from asking if you were into us.”

Benny choked. “Into you?” He looked from Dean to Cas and back again with wide eyes. “Wait, _us_ ? You mean _both_ of you?”

Sighing, Cas relented. “Yes, both of us. We’ve wanted to ask for a while now, if you would be interested in becoming a triad. What Dean and I have together is amazing – “ Benny watched Castiel give Dean literal heart eyes and Dean blush in response. “ -and we would love to extend it to you. We think it would work. You’re compatible with us in so many ways that we think it could be permanent. We want to have the same thing with you as we do with each other. We’d all three of us be together, if you were amenable. But because of our natures, we…had fears.”

“We didn’t know how you’d react to us being shifters,” Dean said quietly, looking down. Benny realized with a jolt, that Dean was speaking from experience. “Most people don’t take it well. And there was no way we could be in a relationship this close and _not_ tell you what we were. Since that didn’t seem to be an option we just…tabled it. Add to that how we didn’t know if you would be interested in sharing and, well, we don’t know a lot of people outside of shifters who can navigate such a relationship without a lot of jealousy. And we didn’t want to lose you.”

“You didn’t want to risk losing me before, but now you are?” Benny asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, well, the circumstances are different. Now if you run screaming to the hills it won’t be because of our natures. Because now it’s yours too. Not that we wanted someone to bite you. Nobody should ever do that without asking first! But, one of our biggest hurdles are gone and it just…seemed like a sign, y’know?” Dean sighed. “Please don’t hate us?”

Cas leaned in and drew Dean into his arms, Benny watching as Dean nosed into Cas’s neck and taking some sort of comfort there. “Look, it’s been a very eventful morning and you have a lot to think about and process. Why don’t we all take an hour or two and just…be our wolves? Nest together.” Cas said. Dean whined and Cas’s fingers threaded through his hair and down his neck.

That was when Benny saw the mark. He blinked and leaned forward, then shot a narrow glance at his best friends turned shifters or…or whatever. “I thought you said you’ve never been bit, Dean. Are you two lyin’ to me?”

Dean pulled away from Cas, puzzled. Cas’s fingers fluttered over the mark and Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit! No, that’s not the same kind of thing at all. You know Cas and me are a couple. You’ve asked us when we’re getting married. Well, marriage is a human convention. We don’t _need_ a piece of paper when we’re already tied together with stronger bonds than some arbitrary human declaring us husbands.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, we might still do it, just so we can have something that would include our human friends and hey, who doesn’t love a party? But we don’t _need_ it. That’s my mating bite and Cas has one like it. We’re mates.”

“Think of us as a married couple times 100. There’s no breaking a mating claim except death,” Cas shifted to show off his own. “And we aren’t asking you to rush into that, just so you know. We want you to be sure. We can test the waters first, if and when you are ready, and see if it’s something all of us would want before we finalized it.”

“That sounds…fair,” Benny said slowly. “Okay, so now what?”

“Wolves. Wolf pile. If you’re comfortable with that. There won’t be any space between us once we pile into the nest as wolves. It’s part of what we need. You’ve just turned so, you need it too.” Cas explained.

Benny swallowed. “Okay. How do I…become a wolf?”

“Just relax and think wolf. It shouldn’t be too hard for you, since you did it instinctively fairly soon after you were bit. Most people actually take a couple of days before they get to that point. Another reason why you probably got stuck. It was too soon, and you had no push to help you through it. Until you got too curious you _had_ to ask a question we were refusing to answer,” Dean chortled. Benny blushed under his beard and Dean melted into Cas at how adorable he looked.

“Cas, what are we gonna do?” Dean whispered. “I need more than a wolf pile right now. With Benny here and him not saying yes yet – which I get he can’t. It’s too soon. What about our plans? I um…I’m already finding it a little hard to hold back. I don’t want to push his boundaries more than they’ve already been pushed.”

Frowning, Cas looked off into space, thinking.

“What’s the matter?” Benny asked.

“I’m afraid Dean’s a little concerned about the propriety of continuing our previous activities while you’re in our nest. As much as we would wish to include you, we are perfectly aware that you need time to think on the offer. However, Dean is currently in a state where he _needs_ me to…” Cas blushed again. “We were…”

“We were having sex,” Dean said bluntly. “It’s really damn good sex too. I mean, sex with Cas is pretty frickin’ awesome, but for this month’s full moon, I’m feeling a particular call for it. I don’t much care if you’re here when we do, since eventually, we hope you join in but…we’re concerned with how you’d feel and we don’t want to make you regret being here right now, bite or no bite.”

Benny blinked and the thought of Cas and Dean having sex while he watched started playing in his mind. The idea that they wanted him too, something he hadn’t dreamed was possible, made it all the more alluring. He shifted, feeling himself growing hard at the thought.

“Go-“ He stopped and cleared his throat. “Don’t mind me. Do whatever you want, cher.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he almost pounced on Cas – on his mate. Benny couldn’t tear his eyes away. Didn’t they say they’d be turning into wolves soon? That they had to? That they normally spent the entire time _as_ wolves? Did that mean that…that they…had sex _as_ wolves? He briefly wondered what that was like before he realized two things.

One, he was about to see what that was like and two, they were quite willing to give him a ‘paws on’ experience.

Shit…he’d wanted them for so long. Did he really need to think about it? To be honest, if this was what being bitten meant, Benny was starting to think it was more a blessing than a curse. Not when it had brought him potentially closer to the men he loved.

He pulled in a breath, biting his lip as he watched Dean and Cas kissing, their hands working at each other’s clothing. They hadn’t shifted yet, so maybe they wouldn’t be having sex as their wolves but Benny didn’t care. They were there. In front of him.

Offering.

Before he knew it, they were both naked before him, Dean on his back and his head thrown back into the nest, his body arching as Cas’s mouth worked over him. Benny whined as he watched. Both men were more beautiful than he’d ever imagined and Cas’s hungry look made Benny wonder just how Dean tasted.

Cas dragged his gaze up and stared directly into Benny’s eyes. He licked his lips just as a scent reached Benny. It was strong and delicious and seemed to be wafting off his friends. He swayed forward, inhaling deeply, close enough that he could have reached out to touch them easily.

“Fuck, what is that?” Benny groaned hoarsely.

“Your senses comin’ in, Benny,” Dean slurred happily. “Yer smellin’ how turned on we are. We can smell you too…if you uh…feel like you can’t hold back, just go with it. Cas an’ me really don’t mind, man, promise.”

“You can at least make yourself comfortable,” Cas noted, nodding at Benny’s clothes, the sleeve of his shirt torn and ripped from earlier, covered in dirt, and suddenly Benny felt self-conscious for wearing such dirty things in their nice nest. He told himself, he was only stripping to keep the dirt out, but he knew that was a lie. It didn’t take long before he was naked atop the layers of blankets, blushing as both Cas and Dean looked at him appreciatively. True to their word, though, they didn’t push him. Cas returned his attention to Dean, his lips wrapping around Dean’s hard cock, Benny’s twitching hopefully at the sight.

He was breathing hard and hadn’t noticed he’d crawled closer until a hand touched his – an innocent touch, only threading their fingers together, but it sent tingles through his body. Neither Dean nor Cas were looking at him, but it was obvious they were more than aware of his presence.

Cas shifted and Dean whined as his mouth left him, Dean’s hips thrusting up, chasing after Cas. It was only then that Benny saw Cas had been fingering Dean open, when the other Alpha removed his fingers, dripping wet with – when had they gotten lube? Benny didn’t see any at all.

Looking over at him with a smirk, Cas held his fingers out to Benny, waving them under his nose. “I know what you’re thinking, Benny. Not lube. Omega’s don’t need it – this is slick and when Dean’s aroused, this is the result.” Benny inhaled the glorious scent of Dean, so much stronger than he’d ever smelled it before, and his eyes rolled back in his head a little. A whisper of breath touched his ear and he shivered. “Want to taste it?”

Benny’s eyes popped open and stared at the fingers in front of him. He licked his lips and nodded frantically, then without even thinking, he leaned forward and captured Cas’s fingers with his mouth. The first burst of flavor across his tongue had Benny groaning, sucking hard at Cas’s fingers.

Dean looked up at the Alphas, eyes lust wide. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he moaned. “Please…”

Chasing the taste, Benny licked and sucked Cas’s fingers clean, then nosed about for more. Cas chuckled. “What would you like to do, Benny?”

Benny’s eyes flicked down at Dean and back up, Cas’s hand trailing around to cup Benny’s face, but doing nothing else, just waiting. “I don’t just wanna watch, cher. I’ve always wished for something like this to happen. Never thought I could be so lucky. I’ve loved you both for so damn long and now you're tellin’ me we can all of us be together? How can I pass this up? I just…is this real, or am I dreamin’? Cause if I am, I don’t wanna be wakin’ any time soon.”

“You ain’t dreamin’, Benny, promise. Not any more than we are, if that helps any. And if you want in, then get your ass down here and kiss me already!” Dean growled.

Benny’s lips were on Dean’s almost before he stopped talking. Dean panted into his mouth, a hand coming up to fist in Benny’s hair, a tongue teasing at his mouth, enticing him to open. Benny didn’t need all that much enticing, quickly doing as Dean wanted, a thrill running through his body at the first touch of their tongues together; each kiss, each thrust of their tongue, causing Benny to melt over Dean.

Hands touched his back, massaging Benny’s shoulders, the heat of them nearly scorching his skin in all the most pleasant ways. They blazed a trail down his spine and up again, then back down, sliding down over the swell of his ass. He whimpered and arched into the touch even as Cas’s mouth returned to his ear, sucking at the lobe of it before whispering.

“What do you want Benny?” the question, the words just slightly different than before but their meaning was the same and Benny had no answer.

He wanted _everything_.

He had no idea where to even begin and he whimpered at the indecision. A part of him tried to remind him that it didn’t matter. They wanted _him_. There would be more chances, other times, but he was being driven crazy by their smells, by the heat of their naked bodies rubbing against his.

Dean broke the kiss with a gasp. “Cas, I can’t hold out like this…I need to…to…shift soon.”

Cas growled. “Not yet, Dean. Later…let’s not scare Benny away just yet with too many new things.” Benny buried his face in Dean’s neck, his beard making Dean squirm beneath him even as he felt the large hands on his ass kneading the flesh there. His face burned, his hips moving back into the touch and down to grind on Dean’s thigh. He moaned, the tickling sensation causing Dean to squirm some more.

It felt delicious, overwhelming.

Nothing had ever felt like this before.

Was it because he’d been changed? Or was it because he loved both Dean and Cas?

Cas dropped his head between Benny’s shoulder blades and breathed hard, the feel of his breath hot and moist across Benny’s back. “If uh…you need any ideas where to start, Benny…I got a few…you want ‘em?”

Benny’s groaned at the sound of Cas losing it – stuttering over his words, his breathing harsh, his voice rougher than Benny had ever heard it - when he’d always known the man to be calm, cool and collected. Was this because of Dean? Or because he was there too?

“S-sure, sugar, go on ahead…” Benny gasped into Dean’s neck.

“How do you feel about bottoming for Dean?” Cas’s tongue licked up Benny’s upper back, to his neck where his lips moved to suck and nibble.

“Fuck yes,” Benny groaned. “What about you?”

“Me? I’m gonna fuck Dean right into you,” Cas whispered with a final suck of Benny’s neck, the sensation sending a different sort of shiver down Benny’s spine. Dean arched up into Benny and loudly proclaimed his approval of the plan, repeating _yes, fuck, please_! Again and again.

Cas lifted away, leaving Benny cold and whining to get his warmth back. A hand lightly slapped his ass. “Let me up, Ben, but stay just like that,” Dean said, giving him a wicked grin and a quick kiss before moving as soon as Benny did as he was told.

Within seconds, new hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks and a tongue slipped down, down, down and in. Benny shouted in his surprise, his arms giving out, but leaving his ass high in the air. He’d never had anyone do that before and it was more amazing than he’d ever given thought to it being. Dean’s tongue plunged in and out of his hole, Benny mewling and grasping at the nest. “Fuck, Dean, fuuuuuck – for someone who couldn’t hold out m-much – “ Benny gasped, “longer, you sure are takin’ your sweet ass time!”

Dean gave no response, only humming as a finger joined his tongue. Benny was lost in the feel of Dean’s fingers opening him up, of Dean adding a second and a third, his mouth pulling away to run over Benny’s ass, licking and biting. He drowned in how good it felt, being stretched open, the fingers pushing deeper and deeper until –

“Fuck!” Benny shouted, shoving back hard on Dean’s fingers, almost forgetting that Cas was still there, watching them, until Cas spoke, his gravelly growl rolling through Benny’s body and Dean’s.

“You should see what he’s doing, Benny. He’s using his own slick to open you up. You look good like this, you both do…God, tell me you’re ready…”

“Ready. ‘m ready. So ready,” Benny begged.

Dean drew back leaving Benny empty and he whimpered at the loss, the whimpers turning into sighs of relief, moans of pleasure as Dean pushed his way in gently, hands gripping Benny’s hips tightly. It was slow – Benny couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex, much less bottomed – but soon Dean was pressed flush against him, his body draped over Benny’s, his hands sliding up over his back and down his arms.

Once again, fingers threaded through Benny’s, a touch somehow more innocent and more intimate than all the rest combined. Warmth pulsed through Benny’s chest even as his hard cock ached, throbbing with need. The touch feeling so innocent despite the hot length pressing deep inside of him. He wanted Dean to move, but the Omega stayed where he was until finally he felt Dean pressing into him more with a series of groans.

That’s when Benny realized  Cas was taking Dean, just as he said he would, fucking Dean into Benny.

The movements started slow, but soon, they had a desperate need pushing them to thrust. Benny howled – he’d never been one to stay quiet in bed, and from the reactions of his new lovers, they quite enjoyed it – pushing back on Dean’s cock, reveling in the bursts of pleasure piling up and up as Cas thrust harshly into Dean and spearing Benny on Dean’s cock.

Dean was nearly as loud as Benny, but it was interspersed with words, cursing and begging, except for when he occupied his mouth with Benny’s skin.

Cas was quieter than either of them, but no less affected. The thrusts growing rough, stuttering, a hand reaching around Dean to touch Benny.

At the first slide of those sure, long fingers over his erection, Benny lost it, coming all over Cas’s hand with a particularly loud shout. Cas pumped his dick, milking Benny, then slid down to rub at something – “Oh fuck, what…what are you…what is…”

“It’s a knot, Benny. Fuck, you changed quick,” Dean groaned into his ear. “Alphas get those. Feels really fucking goo-ood – oh god, Cas, yeah…right there!” Deans hips ground into Benny’s ass, one of his hands joining Cas in gripping Benny’s cock.

“I don’t understand – fuck, I’m still hard!” Benny groaned, fucking into their combined fists. Something new swelled, catching on their hands and it felt good. So. Damn. Good.

He whimpered and gasped at each tugging pull, each thrust from Dean, and through Dean, Cas. Finally, Benny collapsed into the nest, spent, the idea that he’d made even more of a mess of the blankets then he’d planned completely evading him as Dean came inside him, flooding him with hot come.

“Fuck, I can feel that…” Benny whispered, as he lay bonelessly beneath Dean. Dean pulled out of Benny and then he was gone. With a frown, Benny turned his head and gaped.

As he watched, Cas still fucking Dean hard and fast, their bodies changed:  first their eyes flared yellow, then fur started to sprout along their skin. Between one astonished blink and the next, Benny found himself looking not at his two best friends, but two wolves. The darker one mounting the larger one.

Benny realized that’s what Dean had meant by not holding out long.

That’s what Cas had meant by saying they didn’t want to scare Benny away by new things.

He was both turned on and uncertain. He wasn’t ready for this himself. Cas had been right, but watching Cas plunging into Dean with animalistic intent…if Benny hadn’t already come, he thought the sight of that cock pounding Dean’s furry ass might have sent him tumbling over the edge.

Benny crawled into a better position to see the action, to see Cas’s cock clearer, getting his first glimpse of what a knot was as it thrust and swelled and caught on Dean’s rim until finally Dean was howling and Cas was locked into place.

It didn’t stop him from moving though, Cas twitching and humping Dean and Dean…Dean coming _again_ after having already fucked Benny into having the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life and having his own. Benny was amazed. He could still feel Dean’s come leaking out of him.

As one, Dean and Cas stilled and howled, before gently lowering themselves down into the nest, Cas still making abortive movements with his hips and legs huffing into the scruff of fur at Dean’s neck. Benny lay down beside them, still human, staring at them in awe. He reached out a hand gently to touch first Dean, then Cas’s fur, marveling at their softness, digging his fingers into the thick coats. Dean whined and leaned as far as he could, while still tied to Cas, snaking out his tongue to lick Benny’s face.

Benny laughed at that, then scooted closer, wrapping his arms around both of them and burying his face in Dean’s fur.

“God, I love you both. I don’t want to wait to mate. If this is real, if you really, really want me, then I want this too.” Benny rumbled softly. Their ears twitched, catching his words, but unable to respond yet. Wolf language was something Benny would have to learn, he figured. But he had time.

The three of them fell asleep like that.

Benny woke slowly hours later to something long and wet probing his hole. He was still wrapped around a furry Dean who still slept, but he could no longer see Cas.

That’s when he figured it out.

It was Cas’s tongue, cleaning Dean’s come out of his ass, from around his thighs, a cold nose nudging his cheeks as the tongue reached up and around to lick at his cock, cleaning up the mess Benny had made. It couldn’t reach the mess on his stomach from that angle, but Cas made a great effort to lick up everything he could possibly reach.

With a groan, Benny rolled onto his back, and Cas looked up at him with a wolfy grin before diving down and cleaning his stomach, then making his way to Benny’s half hard cock.

He’d been wrong. Again.

Apparently, he _was_ ready for something like this.

He threw his head back, his cock growing hard fast with every rough lick to his balls, to his knot, to his hot length. He was getting a blowjob from a fucking wolf. He couldn’t quite hold back the cry when Cas carefully swallowed him down, his paws pinning Benny down to keep his hips from thrusting.

Something hot and wet dragged along his thigh and he turned in time to see Dean nosing into his neck, licking that one spot that seemed so sensitive – why was it that sensitive? It had never been that way before! Dean’s body shook and moved, his eyes closed in bliss and Benny groaned, watching, _feeling_ the wolf humping his leg.

They didn’t take it any further, any deeper than that, but Benny wasn’t sure anymore if he would have minded. He came down Cas’s throat and Dean came over his leg.

Gasping, the three of them lay there, sated and content for a few moments. Then slowly, Cas and Dean started to shift back.

“I’m sorry Benny, we didn’t mean to do anything without asking first. You uh, you didn’t object though, so, are we good?” Dean asked softly.

“More than good, cher,” Benny said catching Dean’s chin and kissing him thoroughly. He turned to Cas and reached for him. “You too, sugar.” He kissed Cas long and hard, tasting himself _and_ Dean on the other Alpha’s tongue. He finally broke away, staring into Cas’s blue eyes, which looked on him in wonder. “I meant what I said earlier, just so’s ya know. I’ve wanted us to be something more since almost the moment we met. I’m ready to be with you both in every way possible. Just, ya gotta tell me what I need to do.”

Dean lunged at him with a grin and a laugh. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” He kissed Benny, then turned and grabbed Cas till all three of their mouths met in a sloppy, wet kiss. “Best day ever! I get both my mates, at long last. I just knew we were meant to be.” Dean crowed.

“No, you didn’t,” Cas said with a tilted head.

“Yes, I did. Just because we didn’t ask, didn’t mean we weren’t meant to be!” Dean pouted, swatting playfully at Cas. Benny’s heart swelled and his breath caught as he watched them.

“Benny? Are you alright?” Cas’s head whipped around to stare at Benny, who sent a watery smile their way.

“Yeah, I am. I’m more than all right, don’t you fret none. I’m just reelin’ ‘cause I can’t believe I almost never had this, had _you.”_ Benny pulled them down against him and closed his eyes. “I know my life wouldn’t have been empty, not truly empty. Not when you both would have still been there, but I would have always felt like something was missing, that there was a hole that couldn’t be filled. It would have driven me crazy – _was already_ driving me crazy. Thank you.” He whispered the last two words and bit his lip, trying to hold back the depth of feeling bubbling up inside of him. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just start crying – happy tears, but tears nonetheless.

Something soothed at his lip, a soft, gentle kiss from two sides. Two bodies curled close around him, hands clasping his over his chest, his stomach.

“It’s okay, Benny. We get it, I promise.” Dean whispered.

“While we did not wish misfortune to fall on you, we feel very lucky that when it did, you called us.” A calloused hand pushed into his hair, scratching at his scalp and Benny hummed contentedly.

“I could stay here the rest of my life.” Benny sighed softly.

“You’d be more than welcome to, Benny,” Dean said just as softly.

“Indeed. Say the word Benny, we’ll have you moved out of that all too small and empty apartment and settled in here so fast, you won’t believe it.” Cas rumbled.

“This is really okay? Your families, they won’t care that…” Benny trailed off, biting his lip again with worry.

“Shhh...it’s okay, Benny. I told you, we’re a pack. Maybe not in the traditional sense that humans use to describe _full_ blooded wolves, but we’re a pack. We’re close knit and no one begrudges an Alpha or an Omega with multiple mates as long as everyone is happy.” Dean soothed.

Benny smiled shyly. “I’m more happy than I could have ever imagined being, cher.”

“We’re glad to hear it,” Cas said.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Dean looked at Benny nervously. “So uh…Benny, how do you feel about pups? Er, kids?”

“Eh? Not sure.” Benny shrugged. “I mean, I never really gave it much thought. Not very likely to have any when I’ve only had sex with men.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Should we tell him?”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean. “He’ll find out eventually. Better break it to him now.”

“Yeah, but it could be the straw that breaks the camel’s back – after so many things, so many changes this weekend – “ Dean protested.

“Tell me what?” Benny asked suspiciously.

Dean chuckled, still with a nervous hint to it. “So uh…remember how we said most of the differences between Alphas and Omegas were sexual and reproductive in nature?”

“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” Benny stared down at Dean’s belly incredulously and back up again.

“Yeah…not so much. It’s why we had the nest to ourselves this weekend. We were um… _trying_ to get me pregnant,” Dean explained. “Uh, Benny? Benny! Shit, I think he fainted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the Bestiality Tag : 
> 
>  
> 
> _Definition of bestiality - savagely cruel or depraved behavior, sexual intercourse between a person and an animal._
> 
>  
> 
> _So I really wasn't sure how this fic qualifies. its not really all that much. there's a brief section where its wolf on wolf. And one section - non penetrative but definitely a few things happen. But even though its one human form and 2 of them are wolves...they're sentient. they're in animal forms but they aren't animals so...does it count?_


End file.
